eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mailbox From Blue's Clues Stretch
This is a Blue's Clues sound effects. It's the same as Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, RUBBER - RUBBING. Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Blinky Bill * Arthur * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blue's Clues (Mainly used when Mailbox stretches. It's also used in "The Grow Show!", "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?" and "Magenta's Messages".) * Boohbah (Heard once in "Little White Cloud".) * CatDog * Fairy Tale Police Department * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Heard once in "Message in A Bottle".) * Rolie Polie Olie * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Boating School" and "SB-129".) * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (Heard once in "Bugsbarian".) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (Heard in "The King's Beard".) TV Specials *Robbie the Reindeer in Legend of the Lost Tribe (2002) Movies * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) * Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2025) (Heard once during the Mammoth Mutt drinking a water inflates like a balloon scene.) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Toy Story 5 (2025) (Heard when toys is hiding a ball barrel.) Shorts * Inner Workings (2016) (Shorts) Videos * Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues - All Kinds of Signs (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Arts and Crafts (1998) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Holiday (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues - Blue's Big News: Read All About It! (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday (1998) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Discoveries (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Safari (2000) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue (2001) * Blue's Clues - Blue's Room - Knights of the Snack Table (2007) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over (2000) (Videos) * Blue's Clues - Playtime with Periwinkle (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Stop, Look and Listen! (2000) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Story Time (1998) (Videos) * Blue's Room - Alphabet Power (2005) (Videos) * Blue's Room: Shape Detectives Video Games PC: * Blue's Birthday Adventure (1998) (PC Game) * Living Books: Ruff's Bone (1994) (Video Game) * Mega Man 11 (Used for the frog mini-boss in Bounce Man's stage.) Xbox One: * Mega Man 11 (Used for the frog mini-boss in Bounce Man's stage.) PlayStation 4: * Mega Man 11 (Used for the frog mini-boss in Bounce Man's stage.) Nintendo Switch: * Mega Man 11 (Used for the frog mini-boss in Bounce Man's stage.) Commercials * Hershey’s – Amazin’ Straws (1995) Bumpers * Cartoon Network Powerhouse Coming Up Next: Slide (1997-2004) (Bumpers) Trailers * Hercules (1997) (Trailers) Image Gallery * Main article: Mailbox From Blue's Clues Stretch/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Blue's Clues Sound Effects Category:Mailbox Sound Effects Category:Stretch Sound Effects Category:Rare Sound Effects